Good Bye Loveless Life
by Ardent Bronze
Summary: Naruto's suicide note. Slight GaaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Lexxibabe: I feeling angry for many reasons so I decided to take it out on Naruto.  
>Sasuke: …Well I enjoyed it.<br>Lexxibabe: Shut up asshole!  
>Gaara: You know what reminds me of an ass? Sasuke's hair. It's shaped like the arse of a duck.<br>Lexxibabe: And that's why I love you.  
>Gaara: And I love you despite you not owning anybody else from Naruto… But I'm all yours! <strong>

**XxxxxxxX**

**Good Bye Loveless Life**

Dear Finder,

Hopefully by the time you see this, I'll be dead. I might even be a pile of bones in heap on the floor by the before anyone notices that I'm gone. But I guess that you'll all deal with that when you get to it. Being dead doesn't sound too awful; I think the worst part of this experience is the bitching the Kyuubi's been doing about how irritating it will be when his host dies and having to find another one that's "worthy of his time", which is probably his sick version of a compliment.

I can honestly say that there would be only one person I regret leaving behind. Gaara, but I don't need to worry, because I know that he's gone, too. I felt it deep inside, and it hurt more than the beatings and emotional torture that the villagers performed on me throughout my life. Now I am alone. So I really feel no guilt in doing this. I don't know why I didn't do this a long time ago. So I figured that I would give each of you "loving" souls a parting note.

_Kakashi-sensei:_

You're finally free of me, Kahona's number one hyper-active ninja, the one useless part of your team, the loud, obnoxious, irritating ninja that was too stupid to do anything right, the one who wasn't good enough for anything. I hope you can sculpt Teme into your ideal pupil. Don't fuck up his chances like you did mine.

_Iruka-sensei:_

Thanks for trying; I know you wanted to forgive me for killing your parents. But you just couldn't and I understand. I guess it's the thought that counts, at least I got a meal every now and again with your help. Maybe someday when I'm not there to remind you of what you lost every day you'll learn to forgive and forget. (Good luck with Kakashi-sensei, by the way. I'm rooting for you.)

_Baa-Chan:_

Even though you don't dislike me for being the Nine-Tails, you don't like me for Naruto, either. I know the only reasons you put up with me was because of your brother and lover. I remind you of them, and not only can I never be them like you want, but I can't even pretend to try. And I'm sorry for that.

_Pervy Sage:_

I know you wanted to help me out really badly, but you couldn't. I'm too high maintenance, and there's too much work involved with try to train me without enough progress to show for it. You have a life that doesn't require a little brat tagging along on your "research" missions. Maybe you'll find someone that compliments your lifestyle.

_Sakura:_

I have wanted to tell you this for a long, probably ever since I met you when we first joined the academy, when we were younger. I really hate you. I hate your voice, your personality, your life. Hell, I even hate your face! It _looks _kind and sweet and innocent but inside of you is an ugly, cruel person and you disgust me. I have never liked you and that's probably for the best considering how you treated me. And I pray to Kami that someone knocks some sense into you. Maybe Rock Lee can.

_Sasuke:_

Fuck you. You were my best friend, my rival, my brother. You were basically my family before I knew any better. You treated me like a piece of worthless shit and you know it. You tried to put me down, and you ended up shoving me six feet into the ground (literally.) I don't take your coldness and ignoring me personally, though, because I know that you have some major shit floating around inside your head. But the abuse you caused is unforgivable at this point in time.

_The villagers:_

See you in hell.

_*Gaara:_

I know that you can't read this but I need it to be said, or in this case, written down. I am so incredibly sorry, I failed you and you got hurt. You hurt yourself because we couldn't make ourselves happy, and you just fixed the problem before I had a chance. And I hope you can forgive me the next time we meet, which shouldn't be more than a few minutes from now.

Do you remember the first time we met? You were so angry, you needed to kill people to keep from going over board, it was hard to watch. And I was so scared, everyone made me so anxious that I started to tempt them to snap and attack me. We were so broken, and delusional enough to believe that we could patch each other up because we the pain with our whole beings. How naïve of us, we know better now, don't we?

I need you to know that I love you like you know me, completely despite everything else, all the masks and false truths, everything that could possibly distort your views of this fact. I love you, Gaara.

It wasn't just any one of you that caused this to happen; it was all of you and more. It wasn't just one or two instances that happened that caused this; it was most of them. I was breaking for a long time. In fact, I think I was always a hairs' breadth away from shattering, but it wasn't until I was two years old that I realized it. I think that Gaara dying was the straw that broke the camel's back for me.

You all will probably read this note and feel bad for a few minutes. You'll probably pretend to mourn my death for a week, then go back to your lives and forget me entirely. Basically what I've been trying to say was this: fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck _you. Fuck _you. _Fuck you._

Dattebayo,  
>Naruto<p>

**XxxxxxxX **

**Lexxibabe: Is he dead? Is he alive? What about Gaara? Is he really gone? What are the other's reactions?  
>Gaara: Seventeen unique reviews and she'll tell you.<br>Lexxibabe: SO… how bad do you want to know?**

***Gaara: They have a relationship like thing going on. It's like a support group in one person that went from platonic love to not platonic at all, just clearing that up. **


	2. Authoress' Notes  Kinda

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for a while now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Monkeygun99

Gazz Uzumaki

Dareagon

19

XxXlexxibabeXxX


End file.
